Año nuevo, Otro Diario
by GirlBender
Summary: (AU) pobre Katara. Como si no tuviera suficiente con los típicos problemas de adolescentes, sino que encima de todo, le vienen muchísimos más, ¡Y peores! Y no solo eso, sino que también sufre de un amor no correspondido... o al menos es lo que cree, lo que escribe en su diario; el cual, en vez de parecer de colegiala, parece el de una pobre y loca novelista con una extraña vida.
1. Reflexiones

**E**sta es la una de las muchas hojas del el diario de una chica. Está lleno de tanto sentimentalísmo y nostalgia que solo una joven puede plasmar, y esa, sin duda alguna, es Katara. Una adolescente de 14 años que está divagando entre sus pensamientos sobre un incierto futuro.

Sin más preambulos, les presento _"Hoja Nostálgica"._

* * *

_Querido Diario: _

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Hoy es un día bastante especial, el último del año, para ser precisos.  
Y la verdad más profunda, es que, simplemente me entusiasma que haya llegado el final de este año; pero a la vez siento un dolor de estómago y de cabeza horribles al pensar en "el futuro". No hay dudas de que éste no fue mi mejor año, pero agradezco muchísimo que tampoco fue el peor._

_Yo no puedo evitar sentirme tan nostálgica al recordar todo lo que me sucedió durante estos doce meses, estos doce largos y agotadores meses. Fue algo muy extraño, una experiencia que de seguro no olvidaré jamás; y hablo muy, muy enserio cuando digo que no le deseo estre "transe" ni siquiera al peor de mis enemigos. Este fue un año lleno de amoríos, exclusiones, sentimientos y confusiones. No sé si me pareció una buena etapa por vivir. _

_El año comenzó de-Maravilla. Tenía una familia feliz y unida, no me hacía falta nada, acababa de mudarme, me inscribieron en la escuela y por mi excelente promedio de calificaciones me otorgaron una beca completa, solo para mí.  
Era casi una vida de ensueño, de hecho lo era; hasta que asistí al primer día de clases. Y Allí me encontraba yo, viendo los listados de alumnos asignados para cada salón, y yo estaba ubicada en "mi" salón, el que yo creía el mejor de todos. Ahí se encontraban los chicos más humildes, estudiosos, honestos y graciosos que yo conocí desde que tengo memoria. Y ahí yacía él. Ese chico que tanto me gustaba, Haru._

_Haru y yo nos habíamos vuelto amigos el año anterior, ya que la profesora June nos colocó uno cerca del otro en los pupitres. Ese año tambiém me volví amiga de Suki. Una chica a la que todos odiaban y que comenzó siendo mi enemiga, pero despues de todo lo que pasamos nos convertimos tan unidas que se podía decir que eramos hermanas. Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos, le ponían color a mi día. Pero tras varios meses caí en la cuenta de que me había enamorado de Haru, y por temor a arruinar nuestra bella amistad no se o comenté._

_Luego regreso al proximo año y me asignan en el mismo salón en el que él se encontraba, fue simplemente fantasioso. Me fui enamorando más y más de él, cada día de cada semana de cada mes lo encontraba tan lindo. Pero me estaba comenzando a frustrar, esto ya había ido muy lejos y no quería pensar más en el sincero y muy amable Haru._

_Luego de eso, vino algo peor aún. Me distancié de mi mejor amiga, me alejé radicalmente de Suki. Y todo a causa de una tonta tarea que nos asignó el profesor Roku. Era una tarea de la clase de actuación, y nos encargó dirigir una obra. Decidimos dirigir una obra romántica-trágica llamada "La nieve se Derrite" escrita por la renombrada autora Kanna. Yo me encargue de escribir y dirigir los dialogos de todas las escenas, y al final fuimos humillados en público, presentando esa catástrofe a la que pretendimos llamar actuación. Debido a lo mal que nos salió todo eso, Suki se enfadó y comencé a distanciarme, para reencontrarme con mi "antigua mejor amiga", Yue. Era una rara amistad, pues había pasado tiempo y yo me porté muy egoísta al apartarla de mi camino.  
_

_Lo admito. Reencontrarme con Yue fue algo MUY bueno, me hizo bien.  
_

_Pero cuando creí las cosas mejorar, el karma me atacó de nuevo. Y vaya golpe el que me lanzó. Me dio en lo más bajo, fue un golpa al corazón. Había sido muy dificil para mí dejar de estar enamorada de Haru, y en eso me empezó a gustar Jet. Él era esa clase de chicos malos e irresponsables a los que les encantaba faltar a la escuela y parecían muy inosentes, pero pronto descubrí que el chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba ser.  
_

_Jet y yo nos hicimos amigos, y se acercaba el campamento a la alberga "Reino Tierra", era esa excursión de tres días que hacíamos año tras año; un evento muy importante y divertido, de eso no cabía duda. Bueno, para no alargar el asunto, Jet me confesó sus sentimientos durante ese campamento y yo le correspondí. Estaba tan ilusionada con él, pero me prometí a mí misma que no pasaría nada más entre nosotros, y traté de convencerme de que Jet jamás, repito, JAMÁS, se atrevería a preguntarme la gran, esperada y fabulosa pregunta.  
_

_Y vaya que fue en vano. Él me la hizo. Fue tan corriente que no quise aceptar, aunque en realidad, dentro de mí buscaba una excusa para aceptar a ser... "Su novia".  
_

_¡Me había preguntado por chat! Digo, yo no conocía, es más, no conozco mucho de situaciones amorosas; pero algo dentro de mí decía que eso era inaceptable y que no debía hacersela tan facil.  
Y creyendo que estaba lista para mi primer rechazo oficial, le exigí que me lo pidiera cara a cara, donde pudiera escucharlo salir a flote de sus propias cuerdas vocales. Tal como lo pedí, esto se llevó a cabo; un día 23 de un mes no recordado, creo que fue en marzo, pero mi memoria trae escasos recuerdos a mí.  
_

_Pasé todo el bendito receso a su lado riendo nerviosamente y jugando con mi cabello, esperando a que el muy tímido se animara a decirlo, y yo misma me tuve que encargar de amenazarlo con negarme si no lo preguntaba frente a mí. Este, con miedo a ser rechazado lo hizo, y justo cuando yo iba a emitir un corto pero dulce "NO", mi mente se desconectó automáticamente de mi lengua y dije "SÍ"... _

_¡¿EN QUÉ TIPO DE PROBLEMA ME HABÍA METIDO?!  
_

_Esto iba a ser "In-A-Cep-ta-Ble" ante los ojos de mis amados y felices padres, quienes habían discutido bastante esa semana por problemas de administración económica y queaceres repartidos en el hogar. Decirles la verdad de lo ocurrido NO iba a ser una opción para esta chica. Claro que no.  
_

_Así pasé mi primera semana siendo "novia" de Jet, y estaba TAN, pero tan feliz por ello._

_ Creo que fue tal mi alegría que comencé a obsesionarme con él, lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto... Yo pensaba que era lindo, simpático, amable,inteligente... ¡Estaba TAN ciega! No me di cuenta de que él era así con todas las chicas, y que era muy malo con sus "amigos" Pipsqueak y Smellerbee, ahora entiendo por qué hablaban mal de él a sus espaldas.  
_

_Y luego, intencionalmente, comencé a mendigar su cariño. Así es mi querido diario, a Men-Di-Gar su cariño. Rogaba todos los días por sus besos, abrazos y muestras de afecto. Empezamos a peleear a diario, y el muy desacardo comenzó a tratar de darme celos con sus "amiguitas"... Eso me ponía muy furiosa, y a la vez muy angustiada. dentro de mi ser sentía lágrimales irrumpir en mi corazón, pero jamás le mencioné sobre eso.  
_

_Jamás, hasta que los rumores (ciertos) llegaron a él y se dio cuenta de que yo ya no quería seguir con él. Eso bastó para que la tonta Katara South, para que yo, estallara en enojo y le exigiera todo lo que me había negado. Pero nada de eso dio resultados, ni un solo fruto. Solo más celos y frustación. Un día, eso se acabaría, y yo sabía perfectamente que ese día se acercaba. Mi "intuición" me dijo que él amaba a alquien más, y esta, no se confundió. Pronto esa bestia a la cual llamaban "Jet", me dejó diciendome que quería a alguien más, y lo peor... ¡POR CHAT! ¡POR UN ESTÚPIDO MENSAJE! ¡FUE TAN DESCARADO!_

_Y no se acabó con eso. Me hizo sufrir mucho más.  
Jet sabía perfectamente que yo aún lo amaba, ¡y comenzó a ignorarme! Todo a propósito... pero eso ya no importa, prefiero no recordar como me lastimó, habló mal de mí, me utilizó para que le hiciera favores, y se hizo más popular a causa MÍA.  
_

_Pero algo bueno salío de todo eso. Conocí a Zuko.  
_

_Zuko era un chico bastante callado y reservado, muy amigo de Jet; y por decirlo de un modo: Mi cómplice.  
_

_Él era un chico que casi no me hablaba, y cuando me hablaba lo hacía con el tema de Jet. Lo que yo no supe en ese tiempo fue que de eso,nacería una gran amistad. Una muy hermosa y llena de confianza, con bromas, escandalos... alguien a quien podía acudir para llorar y contarle todo lo malo. Sin lugar a dudas, Zuko se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. El mejor de todos los amigos que jamás tuve; incluso más que Haru. A veces superaba mi amistad con Yue. Casi terminaba el ciclo escolar, y él, se convirtió en ese hermano que nunca tuve. Bueno, ya tengo un hermano, es Sokka.  
_

_Pero Zuko y Sokka eran mi familia.  
_

_¿Y por qué lo eran? Porque me apoyaban. Estaban a mi lado cuando mis propios padres, Hakoda y Kya, no lo estaban. Digamos que ellos tuvieron sus discusiones cada vez más seguido, día con día, tenían como mínimo cinco discusiones por semana. ¡Algo in-so-por-ta-ble! Peleaban por todo. Y por consecuensia yo también me ponía de mal humor. Soy la menor, pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas de las que Sokka, hasta la fecha, no se ha percatado. Pero es mejor así, de lo contrario sufriría mucho al oír todas los pleitos entre papá y mamá... Escuchar como papá amenaza con irse de casa. (y yo que finjo se cómplice de ambos. Que vergüenza)  
_

_Y en cuanto a mi perfecto promedio. ¡SE ESFUMÓ!  
_

_Con todos esos enamoramientos y cambios de humor me desconcentré mucho, y ya no fue tan perfecto... Estuve a punto de reprobar matemáticas, de no ser por el examen, no me salvo de eso. Intentaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, y me desvelaba tomando toneladas de café azucarado y haciendo mis deberes con todos os detalles creativos que pasaban por mi mente. Y aunque no podía, soñaba con ser la mejor. Si no obtenía puntos extras me frustraba, y con tanto desvelo por estudiar me aparecieron bolsas debajo de los ojos.  
Y para mi suerte, el mismo karma que me hizo sufrir me recompensó ese ENORME esfuerzo.  
_

_Gané el año con honores, medallas y premios...¡escuchar como me llamaban para entregar reconocimientos fue fantástico! "Katara South... Alumna Prodigio" ¡WOW! al fin algo bueno.  
_

_¿Podía mejorar esto? Por supuesto que sí. Conocí a un chico muy interesante y lindo, es dos años menor que yo, pero aún así me agrada bastante. Creo que... Me gusta. Es algo torpe, inmaduro, infantil y casi no notaba que existo... pero tras muchas sonrisas y amabilidad con todo el mundo notó de "mi existencia" y se convirtió en mi amigo. Su nombre, es Aang. No espero mucho de él, pues es solo un niño de doce años y dudo que yo le agrade como algo más que una amiga, pero aún así no dejo mi esperanza a un lado y espero que dentro de un tiempo, él se enamore de mí como yo lo hice de él.  
_

_Y bien, eso es un pequeño resumen de mi extraño y buen año. Ahora que lo pienso, si fue un buen año. A pesar de "TODAS LAS ENORMES TRAGEDIAS" fue un lindo año.  
_

_Y sin más que decir, me despido de tí, mi querido diario.  
Con amor: Katara South.  
_

* * *

**Bien, aquí les va mi fic... espero les guste! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO... 2013! :D **

**QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN, NOS LEEMOS!  
**Att: GirlBender

**NOTA: lamento si tiene errores,pero lo comencé a las 11:30p.m del Año Pasado... jajajaja, y lo ando publicando sin revision! Dejen reviews! :D**


	2. Semana Enamoradiza

Año Nuevo Otro Diario. (Personaje principal: Katara South) AU.

**Capítulo dos: "Semana Enamoradiza"**

_Mi confiable Diario:_

_He de comentarte que ya han transcurrido un par de días desde que este año comenzó. En realidad no fueron días, han sido dos o tres largas semanas, no les he llevado bien la cuenta._  
_Si no escribí no es porque no quisiera hacerlo, la verdad fue porque no había mucho que contar._

_El año comenzó aburrido y normal, como todos los anteriores que se guardan en mi memoria. Mis padres, Hakoda y Kya intentan reconciliarse, y Sokka no se ha percatado de nada. Hoy mi madre asistió a terapias y mi padre, pues no ha cambiado mucho; lo único que cambió es que le diagnosticaron una enfermedad incurable, nada demasiado grave._

_En una semana entraré a la "Preparatoria S.F " pero no quiero dejar las vacaciones aún, me parecieron muy divertidas. Además, cuando ingrese a mi primer día de clases, tendré que llevar en manos un pastel para mi amiga Yue, pues hace poco fue su cumpleaños._

_Y ahora, confiando en que nadie se entrometerá a leer estas hojas, escribiré muy honestamente: Lo único que esperaba realmente con entusiasmo era el día en que vería a Aang por primera vez luego de muchísimo tiempo de estar distanciados._

_Aguardé pacientemente a que llegara el día en que mi maestro de Tai Chi, el señor Pakku, abriera de nuevo su escuela y pudiéramos entrenar juntos. Y no me emocioné grandemente por asistir, pues la única razón por la que realmente quería ir era para poder ver a ese pequeño niño dos años menor que yo, el mismo chico del que me enamoré sin tener la más mínima chispa de conciencia._

_Tiene unos ojos grises y hermosos, irradian tanto optimismo en ellos que te dan ganas de conservarlos junto a ti toda la vida. Además, su sonrisa es blanca y alegre, y siempre me hace reír con sus bromas; tiene una forma de ser espectacular, sin mencionar que es muy hábil con las artes marciales y un excelente amigo. Simplemente, cautivó mi corazón._

_Cuando llegué el primer día, estaba esperanzada con poder verlo, y pasé de esa forma una semana entera, esperando a que llegara para finalmente poder hablar con él. Ayer, fue que por fin sucedió. Gracias a los espíritus, él estaba allí, parado a unos tres metros de distancia aproximadamente. De pronto pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis labios esbozaban una tonta sonrisa enamorada, sin que yo fuese capaz de controlarlos. Es más, creo que pude oír las voces de algunas personas riéndose de mí; pero más que vergüenza, sentía abundante alegría brotando de mis poros._

_¡Al fin lo veía! ¡Estaba frente a mis ojos y las palabras no salían de mi boca!_

_Me adentré al área en donde entrenamos y pasaron unos minutos antes de que abordáramos conversación alguna. Recuerdo con agrado que yo lo veía a cada minuto que pasaba, y él también me veía; ambos esperábamos que el otro comenzara a hablar. Y posteriormente, se acercó a mí. Bromeábamos y reíamos, y yo en mis adentros, gritaba llena de devoción._

_Nos pusimos al tanto de lo que hicimos en esa semana que no nos vimos, era como si de verdad me considerara su amiga. Luego comenzamos a calentar, estirar y a practicar nuestros ejercicios para no vernos tan "oxidados", como diría el Si-fu Pakku. Cuando él entró al área de entrenos, comenzó a guiarnos, hasta nos enseñó nuevas técnicas de Tai Chi y las pudimos realizar bastante bien, en mi opinión._

_Y por instantes olvidaba que no solo estaba Aang presente, sino también ese hallaban presentes los otros chicos, muy diferentes entre ellos y con distintos niveles de capacidad. Sus nombres eran Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Toph e incluso mi hermano Sokka, quien demuestra mucho miedo al momento de practicar conmigo, cosa que me resulta bastante extraña, pues es un año mayor que yo. Es más fuerte y me teme de todos modos. ¡Hombres! Nunca lograré entenderlos por completo._

_Mientras practicábamos, conversé aún más con Aang. Y me resultó esplendido averiguar que tenemos gustos parecidos. Nos encantan los mismos programas de televisión, las mismas películas, los mismos personajes… él es tan, no sé cómo explicarlo, tan… ¡Compatible! ¡Esa es la palabra!_

_Hoy nos vimos de nuevo, esta vez llegué antes que él y pudimos hablar mucho más. Me prometió que asistirá a una clase extra conmigo, para poder avanzar nuestros conocimientos como alumnos avanzados. La verdad no me interesa mucho eso, yo lo que busco con exactitud es pasar más tiempo con él y poder conocerlo mejor._

_Espero que se cumpla; y te diré un secreto: He rogado a las estrellas para que me brinden una oportunidad, ese chico Aang en verdad me gusta mucho, y no como un amigo, quizás como algo más. Es confuso, pues soy dos años mayor que él y no creo que sea bueno distraernos de nuestras actividades importantes por un romance como este. A veces, he llegado a contemplar la idea de que soy correspondida por él, y luego vienen a mi mente palabras que me reprochan lo contrario. Ya no sé qué pensar, pero estoy segura de que seguiré aguardando todo el tiempo necesario para saber si es verdad o no._

_Sin más que decir, me despido hasta otra ocasión, mi querido diario._  
_-Katara._

* * *

**Bien, ese fue un capitulo nuevo. El plan original solo constaba de un capitulo,pues era un especial de fin de año. Pero debido a que alguien me preguntó por la continuación, decidí escribir más, espero le haya gustado y lamento si fue muy breve. ¡Nos Leemos! (Sukikyoshi, aquí tienes.)**

**¡AH! TAMBIEN DOY 1000 GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, QUE A PESAR DE SER ESCASOS, ME HACEN SENTIR FELIZ. :D**_  
_


	3. Sentimentalísmos: Solo Contigo

¡**H**ola de nuevo! Aquí les va un capitulo más... Lamento si tardo demasiado, pero no es facil este proyecto. Sé que es simple pero espero que les guste. De paso responderé a algunos de sus reviews. (Me disculpo por no hacerlo anteriormente)

*** Sukikyoshi: gracias por leer mis fics, de verdad me ayudas mucho... por eso hay una sorpresa para tí en este, quiero ver si la descubres. **

*** Marcos96: Te agradezco tu comentario, me complace saber que hay gente que disfruta de mis escrituras. Espero que alguna vez te animes a escribir una, si lo haces, la leeré con gusto.**

*** Katitabender: No sabes cuanto me alegra que leyeras mi fic y te pareciera interesante, pues a mi me encantan tus trabajos.**

También gracias a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos!

* * *

**Capitulo Tres:**** Sentimentalismos: Solo contigo**

_¡Hola de nuevo, montón de hojas con escrituras!_

_Escribo en ti de nuevamente, mi querido diario, porque hoy no he tenido uno de los mejores días. No como los otros, eso es incuestionable. Soy conocida como Katara South, una chica muy independiente y sentimental, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me comportaba tan sentimental. Es algo extraño, como si mi ser interior se transformara a uno nuevo. Nunca antes me sentí así._

_Digo, me he enamorado antes, pero nada como lo de ahora. Nunca amé a alguien como amo a Aang. Ese inocente chico que se ha vuelto mi amigo, y que con sus sonrisas es capaz de tornar el frío clima proveniente de las nubes grises, a un sol veraniego del medio día._

_Al menos es así para mí; es esta la forma en que lo veo, en que lo sueño. Más que un sueño, es este nuevo estilo de vida, ese en donde mi mente no concibe el hecho de olvidarlo, donde no recuerdo como fue mi vida antes de conocerlo a él. Para muchos podrá ser exagerado, tomando en cuenta que no he de conocerlo muy bien. Pero si pudiera saber más sobre su vida, con gusto lo haría. Es solo que no podemos conversar mucho, pues el único lugar donde nos vemos es en la escuela de Tai Chi del profesor Pakku._

_Pero de algo estoy segura: Lo poco que he logrado conocer de él, me ha enamorado profundamente._

_No sé si llamarlo amor, en realidad es algo confuso. Quiero estar con él por siempre y nunca dejarlo irse lejos de mí. Aang es un chico muy atento y amable; y lo que siento por él es entre amor, amistad y una extraña necesidad de estar pendiente de él. Es como su necesitara, cuidarlo. Pero sé muy bien que si lo quiero._

_Solo con Aang es que me siento plenamente feliz. Él puede lograr que sonría por el resto del día, o cambiar mis malos sentimientos por otros llenos de alegría y optimismo. Creo que varios lo han notado ya. Hablo demasiado de él, y aunque intente evitarlo es casi imposible; su nombre brota de mis cuerdas vocales mágicamente._

_Y lo menciono muchas más veces cuando hablo con mis amigos, con los pocos que están enterados de que me siento atraída por Aang; y no muchas personas están consientes de este asunto, debido a que tengo un novio al que todos creen que amo grandemente. Pero la cuestión es, que en este tiempo nos hemos distanciado, y fue ahí cuando conocí a Aang. Desde ese entonces no me he sentido igual. Creo que hay días en los de Zuko y Yue se cansan de escucharme hablar siempre sobre el mismo tema; por suerte conocí a una chica muy paciente conmigo._

_Su nombre es On-ji. Es muy simpática y dulce, le gusta escribir, cantar, bailar y leer; igual que a mí. Me agrada bastante, y constantemente me apoya con el asunto de Aang. Hoy, por ejemplo, me ayudó con mis tristezas._

_Me sentía bastante mal, porque no pude ver a Aang, justo hoy que había prometido hacerlo. Llevaba días insistiéndole con que asistiera a los entrenos más tiempo para que pudiéramos avanzar con nuestras técnicas juntos, y prometió intentar hacerlo, pero mis padres tendrían un día muy ocupado, por lo que no pudieron llevarnos a Sokka y a mí._

_Eso me hizo sentir triste, no voy a mentir sobre el asunto. Suena absurdo, pero no me logré controlar y… ¡POW! ¡Sentimentalismo ataca!_

_De pronto comencé a llorar y a sentirme deprimida. Es muy extraño en realidad; solo con él me he sentido así. Sentí que de pronto mi día se tornó oscuro, que no vería esos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto me reconfortan. Y solo gracias a On-ji es que pude sentirme mucho mejor._

_Es bastante curioso como la conocí, y ahora que lo menciono, me he percatado de que no he escrito nada sobre ella aún. Verás, mi querido diario… Todo eso comenzó cuando retomé mi pasión por las escrituras. En ese entonces fue cuando la conocí, y desde entonces ha sido muy amable conmigo._

_Son pocos con los que me siento "libre" de expresarme, y esa es una de las razones por las que plasmo todo en ti. Por hoy, no tengo más que escribirte, así que dejaré mi relato hasta aquí._

_-Katara._

* * *

**¡EXTRA, EXTRA! SE NECESITAN REVIEWS PARA ESTA POBRE AUTORA Y SU FIC...**

¡DONACIONES AQUÍ! Por cada comentario forman una sonrisa, ayúdenla... jajajaja **:D**

**Ah, tambien lamento si les parece muy breve...  
**


	4. Deseos

_**Deseos: Capitulo cuatro**_:_**Deseos **_

* * *

_Hoy desecho mis emociones en ti, con la intención de desahogarme. De sentirme libre nuevamente, de no cargar con esta incertidumbre. Lo sueño, si es cierto. A veces lo sueño por noches, y he de asegurar que son sueños agradables, capaces de hacerme sonreír incluso cuando estoy durmiendo._

_Pero más que un sueño, es un deseo inalcanzable._

_Me paso vario tiempo, entre mis pensamientos y mi soledad silenciosa, pensando en ello; lo hago ocasionalmente. Lo que desearía yo, es poder demostrarle mi afecto. A ese chico que cambio mi vida, que de cierta forma, me trajo la esperanza de sentir un nuevo amor. Uno puro y sincero._

_Deseo poder acariciar sus mejillas, rozar sus cabellos, rodearlo en cientos de abrazos y… darle un beso. No me importa su duración o fervor, solo deseo un simple beso de sus labios. Me encantaría ser capaz de inclinarme hacia él, para poder sorprenderle con un breve y tierno beso, que le demuestre todo mi cariño hacia él._

_Aang no sabe esto, aunque DESEO poder contárselo. Me fascina la idea de confesar todos mis sentimientos por él, y no me importa si soy correspondida. De algún modo, presiento que si lo soy; pero es ridículo pensar que un niño de doce años se enamoraría de una chica de catorce, al menos mi mente no logra concebir la idea._

_Y ya se lo habría dicho, pero resulta que entre nosotros, hay un hecho crucial: Somos casi desconocidos, de una forma algo extraña. Me refiero a que nos llevamos muy bien, y nos parecemos agradables entre sí, pero del resto, no hay mucho que decir. Hemos conversado bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para conocernos; y esa es la razón por la cual aun me abstengo y contengo mis deseos. No por mí. Es por el bienestar de Aang. Yo sé, a pesar de lo poco que sé de él, que es un buen chico; inocente, carismático, tierno y de un gran corazón. Pero él no me conoce lo suficiente aún._

_Mi querido diario, no sabes el deseo que tengo de verle._

_Pero me he puesto a pensar… ¿Qué sucederá si no lo vuelvo a ver? Han pasado largos días de frío invierno desde que le hablé por última vez, y me aterra la idea de que él no me pueda recordar. Durante años, si no es que desde mi nacimiento, me ha sido arrebatado de las manos lo que más amo en este mundo. Digo, tengo una bella familia que me quiere y yo también los amo, pero no solo los tengo ellos, sino a mis amigos. Al menos los tenía; hasta que me vi obligada a mudarme lejos. Desde entonces perdí a muchos, así como he perdido otras personas en diversas ocasiones._

_Y no quiero que con Aang, ocurra lo mismo. No con él, ese chico que me devolvió la esperanza, la esperanza de que el mundo es agradable. Si lo perdiera, bueno, mejor no pensarlo. El solo imaginarlo me provoca tristeza. Solo deseo, verlo de nuevo._

_Con esto me despido de ti, confiándote mis secretos nuevamente. _  
_Con amor: __**Katara South.**_

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé... es muy breve, pero espero que sea suficiente por el momento :D **

**Prometo actualizar pronto, es solo que estuve muy ocupada, pues entré a clases nuevamente y.. Uff! mejor no hablar de ello.  
Nos leemos! **

**Algún review mas? no sean timidos! Acepto ideas y sugerencias :D**


	5. Segunda Vista

Capitulo cinco: Segunda vista

* * *

_Bésame_

_Con besos de tus labios_

_Tómame fuertemente en tus abrazos_

_Y prometo que no te olvidaré_

_Pero solo si me juras tú volver._

_No te alejes ni un paso más,_

_Demasiada distancia ahora hay_

_Solo espero día a día hablar_

_Contigo; _

_Y el momento perfecto no dejar._

Hace tiempo que dejé de verle nuevamente, y sentí como con su ida, se llevaba junto todas mis sonrisas. A veces me aterra tanto el hecho de pensar que no volveré a verlo, pero sé perfectamente que no será así. Y es que aunque se fuera, siempre lo guardaría en mis recuerdos, porque recuerdo como si fuese ayer, la vez en que lo vi por primera vez. No lo sé muy bien, quizás fue amor a "segunda vista".

Digo, la gente dice que existe el "Amor a primera vista", pero conmigo, en cambio, no fue algo así. Más bien pasó un día para que comenzara a quererle…. Y cuando menos lo sentí, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente por ese chico dos años menor que yo. Y sé que suena ridículo que una joven de catorce años se encuentre enamorada de un niño de doce, pero eso es algo que yo no fui capaz de detener. No fue a primera vista, sino más bien a la segunda. Y espero, bueno, no espero, sé que lo veré algún día.

_Pero sé muy bien que a cada segundo_

_La esperanza en mí por verte una vez más,_

_Desvanece entre los aires con tus risas_

_Solo espero que te vuelvas a acercar._

_Porque la vida me ha arrebatado lo que más amo,_

_Y espero que ti no te logre quitar._

_Pero si un día te fueras esperaría me lo dijeras_

_Para así ser la que te bese, _

_Y que siempre me recuerdes. _

Siempre, cada noche en que me recuesto sobre las blandas y blancas almohadas de mi cama; pienso en Aang y no puedo evitar preguntarme si él también ha de pensar en mí. Una parte de mi corazón piensa que el también me corresponde, pero en cambio, otra parte; se vive frustrando al pensar que no es así. Yo no quiero ser la segunda vista que Aang tenga de una chica. Quiero ser la primera y única a la que él desee ver.

Pero la vida y el destino siempre han de ponerse de acuerdo, porque todo lo que más amo me lo arrebatan. Y tampoco soy capaz de controlar aquello.

_No dudaría ni un segundo en despedirme así de ti,_

_Pues te amo fuertemente, no me importa lo demás,_

_No dudaría ni un segundo en despedirme así de ti,_

_Pero espero nunca llegue ese horrible día._

Mi apreciado diario, por favor, guarda mis pensamientos en tu vacío y en tu secreto. Confío en que no has de decepcionarme, y que siempre has de cuidar de mis sentimientos. No estoy segura de cuando volveré a escribirte, pero ten por prometido que cuando ocurra algo, tú serpas el primero en saber. Por hoy no tengo más palabras, simplemente decidí expresarme cortamente.

_-KATARA-_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo lectores! Es un gusto encontrarlos aquí :D**

**Siento muchisisisisismo haber dejado mis fics por un momento, es solo que estuve MUY ocupada a causa de una tonta profesora XP pero aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo… hoy mismo comienzo otros 2! **

**Ummi, no te preocupes, si concederé tu deseo de que Katara se pelee con Aang; pero aún no se como :S**

**Suki: Pues gracias, como siempre… :D**

**Marcos96: Eres un gran apoyo! Te dedicaré algún capitulo!**

**LOS DEMAS: MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A USTEDES! Feliz dia/noche/tarde**

**AH! CASI LO OLVIDO: LAS FRASES EN CURSIVA SON DE UNA CANCIÓN QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ, ASÍ QUE IMAGINEN EL RITMO QUE DESEEN, Y PERDÓN SI NO LES AGRADÓ! xS**


	6. Para Jet

**Capitulo 6: Para Jet **

* * *

Mi querido diario:

Hoy he decidido escribirte, pero en vez de hacerlo para tu "_persona_", por así decirlo, lo escribiré como si fuera dirigido a la persona de la que te voy a _conversar_. Así que, dada la cuestión, comenzaré de esta forma…

A mi estimado Jet:

No tienes idea de la sorpresa que me trajiste. Yo imaginaba que los que decían que las cosas con el tiempo vuelven, no eran más que esperanzados con absurdos sueños amorosos, y personas que con dificultad consolaban a sus amigos. Pero resultó ser lo contrario. Resultó que si tenían cierta razón. Yo he sido la que comprendió mal, debido a que las cosas vuelven, pero de distinta manera y mucho tiempo después. Gracias a ti es que supe que sí era cierto, pues este año nuevo volviste a mis caminos, y no sé cómo lo conseguí, ni tampoco la razón por la cual decidiste hacerlo; pero otra vez me dirigiste la palabra; y te comportas muy amable conmigo.

Quizás no seas capaz de ser llamado cual amigo mío, pero aún así eres un muy buen conocido. No eres mi amigo, porque cuando yo te amé solo me lastimaste; Y nunca serás mi amigo, porque me ofreciste eso y te alejaste radicalmente, me excluiste de la vida que llevabas y heriste mi agobiado ser. Hace poco logré comprenderte, y fue solo porque me lo dijiste. Me comentaste que habrías de ignorar a Smellerbee (Quien acababa de terminar su relación contigo) porque de esa forma estarías seguro de que no se enamoraría de ti otra vez. Pues déjame aclararte que así no son las cosas; las mujeres tienen una mala manía, y no se sabe porque, pero caemos a los pies del renombrado "Patán".

También amamos a aquel chico bueno, pero esa es otra historia que luego he de explicarte. Aunque sé que no lo comprenderías, apuesto a que aún te conozco bastante bien.

Y nuevamente vienes, te acercas y me hablas; como si fuésemos amigos que jamás dejaron de relacionarse entre sí. ¿Te soy sincera con algo? Sería imposible olvidarte, olvidar a mi primer novio, quizás a mi primer amor. Es casi tan imposible como decir que soy capaz de perdonar a ciertas personas. No planeo vengarme ni tampoco hacerte daño de vuelta; solo dejaré que todo ocurra como los espíritus lo deseen. Pero ten en cuenta esto: Tus juegos ya no son servibles en mí. Ya no tienes el efecto de antes, y tu impacto sin duda alguna se suavizó.

Hoy tratas de molestarme y bromear cual viejos tiempos, más sin embargo, mi paciencia con tu persona está al borde de estallar. Aunque también he de admitir, que hay momentos en los que me agradas; como este mismo día, por ejemplo. Me pareció divertido jugar y reír con tu compañía.

En este tiempo, al igual que el de ayer; tratas de convencerme con una mirada de tiernos ojos. Antes eso era útil, habrías conseguido todo lo que querías y más; tus ojos me hacían sentir como si fuese a derretirme, pero el tiempo avanza, y eso se esfumó. Ahora tus ojos marrones, ya no actúan cual dagas que escarban mi alma. Son solo un par de ojos que recuerdo como un buen gesto; pero que aunque lo intenten no lograrán su objetivo. Estoy segura de que ya no me amas, más sin embargo te acercas a mí nuevamente llamándome tu amiga, y no se la razón, pero de alguna forma se me hace agradable. Y si te fueras lejos otra vez, creo que no habría de dañarme; no me he comportado indiferente hacia ti, pero si me fuera posible así sería.

Hoy puedo recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos, y sonreír ocasionalmente. Ya los recuerdos no duelen, y tus palaras no hacen daño. Espero que consigas lo mejor para tu vida, y que así como yo no te olvidé, tu jamás te olvides de mí. Te desea lo mejor:

**_KATARA-_**

* * *

**Ok! aquí les va otro capitulo cortisisismo! LO SIENTO; MIL DISCULPAS POR ELLO... :S**

**les cuento desde ya que he formado un esquema de los capitulos hasta el 11, pero no soy capaz de escribirlos todos tan rápido por cuestiones de tiempo... Nos leemos! Algun review'? POR FAVOR*****


	7. ¡Tenías que irte!

Capitulo 7: ¡Tenías que irte!

Hola de nuevo Lectores… Hoy les traigo nuevamente otro capítulo, desde ya les advierto que será corto; pero espero que les agrade. Sé que este será un giro total hacia cierto sentimiento (no les diré cual, tienen que leer para saberlo) que tiene Katara, pero creí conveniente escribirlo… en un tiempo será con otra persona.

* * *

Diario Mío:

No tienes idea de cuan enojada me siento.

¿Es por mí? No. ¿Es por mi madre, mi hermano o mi abuela? Tampoco lo es. Es por causa de mi irritante padre. Todo lo que hace es trabajar, no tiene tiempo para su familia. Siempre está ocupado trabajando, inventando proyectos, siendo importante y necesario para otros; pero se olvida de que también estamos aquí. Digo, no deseo que deje de trabajar, el problema es su empleo. Su tonto puesto importante hace que deba alejarse por largo tiempo del país, y en ese tiempo deja de comunicarse por completo de Sokka, mi madre y conmigo. Nunca escribe, llama ni nada por el estilo. Y ahora, justo hace cinco minutos antes de mi infantil rabieta, me enteré de que nuevamente se marchará, pero esta vez será peor.

Verás, te contaré lo ocurrido:

_Era domingo por la mañana, las ocho y media para ser más precisos. Desperté para correr las cortinas azules de mi ventana, pues el sol iluminaba radiantemente sobre mi cama y sobre mí, dándome mucho calor y alumbrando en exceso mi pequeña recamara. Cuando me dirigí a la ventana pude ser capaz de ver la casa de Aang, aquella enorme casa situada justo al otro lado de la calle, dos casas a la izquierda de la mía. Sonreí, y noté que iba saliendo con su abuelo, aquel hombre de cabeza calva cuyo andar es bastante ágil para su edad. Pero otro día he de contarte sobre él. _

_Y en cuestión de un parpadeo, un viento ligero entró a mi habitación, rosando todo mi cuerpo cual delicado par de manos finas. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero pensé que eran tonterías típicas de mi locura y humor. Cerré las cortinas bruscamente y me dirigí nuevamente a mi desordenada cama, lista para tirarme sobre ella. Pero justo cuando comencé a deshacerme de las sandalias que portaba, mi nariz sintió un cosquilleo al olfatear un agradable aroma. _

_Se trataba del desayuno, aquel que mi madre cocina cada vez que está feliz. Bueno, en realidad era de esperarse, el sol irradiaba sobre nuestros techos y las aves cantaban melodiosamente por las ventanas, sin mencionar que se cumplían tres meses enteros desde que mi padre había dejado de viajar. Parecía todo tan, perfecto. _

_El aroma que desprendía esa comida, logró hacerme comprender que se trataba de un delicioso manjar, aquellas ciruelas apetitosas recubiertas con un jugo exquisito. Eso me hizo recordar una vez que le ofrecí unas cuantas a Aang, y él, al probarlas, me dijo que no le agradaron en lo absoluto. Nuevamente sonreí; que sorpresa me llevé cuando pude darme cuenta de que todo lo que veía en cierto modo me recordaba a aquel pequeño; o al menos la mayoría de asuntos me llevaban a pensar y hablar de él. Y de esa forma, sonriendo y rascando levemente mi cabeza, bajé por las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor. _

_Al llegar ahí, vi a mi padre y a mi hermano sentados en sus respectivos asientos, y mi madre me deseaba un buen día al tiempo en que servía el desayuno; mi nariz nuevamente había acertado_, _si eran ciruelas deliciosas, que desprendían humo por encima de ellas, y a su vez, este llenaba mis fosas nasales con su olor._ _Me senté justo al lado derecho de mi hermano, y a mi lado estaba situada mi madre. Comenzamos a dar gracias a los espíritus por un día más de vida y por estos alimentos que nos brindaban, también agradecimos por estar unidos y ser felices así. Al terminar nuestros agradecimientos, todos tomamos nuestras cucharas para adentrarlas en aquellos platos. _

_Así pasaron los minutos silenciosos, pero no eran para nada incómodos. Y de pronto, como si nada, mi padre habló. Dijo que nos debía de dar una noticia, y llenos de intriga, mi madre, Sokka y yo tragamos en seco el alimento. Lo vimos curiosamente y el bajó su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de madera pulida, como si esta fuese lo más interesante que hay. Entonces, Habló. _

_-Familia, saben que los amo ¿Cierto?-_

_-claro que si papá, pero no entendemos. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sokka._

_-esto es muy difícil para mí. Yo…. Tengo que marcharme.- todos guardamos silencio; y como si el clima coincidiera con los pensamientos que rebotaban en mi cabeza, lanzó nubarrones enormes que cubrieron los rayos del brillante y enorme sol. Luego de ver que eso sucedía, mi padre se dispuso a comentar más. –Lo lamento mucho… pero debo hacerlo. Este viaje será más largo que los anteriores, voy a estar lejos por… un año entero.-_

_Y así sentí como mi vista se nublaba, a causa de las lágrimas enfurecidas que pasaban por mis mejillas y se derramaban en mi plato. Miré el techo y respiré profundo, entonces limpié mi rostro con mi brazo y bruscamente alejé mi silla de la mesa. Me puse en pie y golpeé la mesa con mis palmas, solo para voltear a ver a mi padre y gritarle llena de enojo. _

_Aguardé silencio y lo fulminé con la mirada por largos segundos, que después interrumpí yo misma al señalarle con mi dedo índice derecho. _

_-__**¡Tú!**__ ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decirnos eso?! Te apuesto a que lo dices poco tiempo antes de tu partida. Te apuesto a que ya tienes el boleto comprado, y que ya preparaste tu pasaporte y todos tus documentos. Te apuesto a que hasta ahora te das cuenta de que cometiste un error al hacerlo.-guardé más silencio y él me vio horrorizado, como si yo hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Sentí más lagrimas furiosas descender y deslizar por mis cabellos, y volví a hablar.- __**¡Te puedo apostar que causarás más daño en nosotros, y todo a causa de tu estúpido trabajo!**__-_

_-Katara…- Al fin había dirigido sus palabras hacia mí con un tono de voz que era imposible de descifrar; no supe si era por horror, reproche, o si solo se había quedado sin un argumento a su favor; pues tal y como le dije, lo conozco a la perfección. El siguió pronunciendo mi nombre, pero no le dejé concluir con lo demás. _

_-Respóndeme algo, papá.-_

_-¿Q…Qué… cosa?-_

_-¿Por qué?-el hombre moreno que conozco como mi padre, ahora me veía como si…me tuviese miedo. _

_Esto me hizo aterrarme, jamás me había visto así. Él sabía, sabe y sabrá que yo tengo la razón en este asunto. Jamás en su vida lo ha confesado, pero sé que es así. Estaba asustada por la forma en que me observaba mientras esperaba que continuara mi pregunta, pero no quería demostrarme débil, quería ser… algo más. _

_- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel como para aguardar hasta este momento? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo de la misma manera?- Y el silencio aguardó nuevamente, el no respondió; y mi hermano, quien no soportó más estar en ese lugar y en esa ocasión, se marchó silenciosamente a través de la puerta por la que se había adentrado. _

_Volteé a ver a mi madre, por primera vez en ese largo momento la recordaba. Ella veía a mi padre, con una expresión en su rostro que era indescriptible; y si creí que era dificil de por sí leer el rostro expresivo con el cual mi padre me observaba, el de mi madre... estaba mucho peor. Todo eso ocurrió en un corto lapso de tiempo, pero para mí, fue inmensamente largo._

_ –Sabía que no ibas a responder.-_

_Mientras intentaba calrmar mi enfurecida respiración, y probaba relajar un poco la tensa musculatura que pertenece a mi cuerpo, mi dedo índice dejó de apuntar a su rostro, y mis manos se formaron en puños. Los apreté con toda mi fuerza y cerré mis ojos también. Salí de ese lugar y con paso lento fui nuevamente a mi cuarto, me abalancé sobre la cómoda y de entre sus gavetas te liberé. Ahora quité su candado y con mis dedos pasé todas tus hojas: encontré la próxima que habría de ser llena y escribí todo esto en ti._

* * *

Espero algún día poder sonreír con los recuerdos, pero en este momento lo único que soy capaz de hacer, es molestarme y escribir llena de enojo. Ya no, no soy capaz de continuar escribiendo; al menos no en esta ocasión. Solo espero que Sokka y mi madre estén mejor que yo; aunque sé que en unos momentos, cuando logre estar más tranquila, tendré que ir a consolarles, o al menos a mi hermano, quien ama y respeta ciegamente a mi padre. Quien desea ser igual a él.

No entiendo por qué es así. Solo espero que jamás llegue a lograrlo.

Nos vemos mi querido diario, en una próxima ocasión.  
**Katara- **


	8. Promesa de dolor

Capitulo ocho: Promesa de dolor

**_Hola! en este día estoy con un sueño HO-RRI-BLE, parezco zombie! :O _**  
**_Pero aún así decidí darles doble combo... 2x1 SOLO HOY! dos capitulos seguidos... Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Hojas de mi diario, préstenme su atención.

Hace tres semanas que no escribía; dos días después de mi s últimos escritos, mi padre se marchó. Prometió y juró comunicarse, pero eso no es lo importante. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, y escucho a mi hermano maldecir en su recamara. Ahora estoy encerrada en mi mundo, pero escucho un par de platos resbalar de las manos de mi madre, esa misma que en este momento lava la vajilla, lo sé perfectamente porque oigo el sonar del agua que corre. Mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, ha venido en este tiempo a vivir con nosotros, pues mi papá era el que le sustentaba y proveía, y ahora que no está él, esta es nuestra labor. No he llorado, me he mostrado fuerte.

Yo siempre fui la mejor. Una buena estudiante, artista marcial, hermana, nieta, hija. Siempre me mostré alegre y animada; siempre demostré lo buena que soy, y lo logré con gran modestia, jamás presumiendo a todos los que me rodean. Soy inteligente, y capaz de memorizar todo; las cosas que queremos olvidar son aquellas que recordamos. He aprendido más de cien técnicas, conocimientos, temas, y guardo en mí ser cientos de recuerdos. Me muestro cual persona fuerte, que inspira a los demás, que los ayuda y protege con sus fuerzas. Una líder nata. He enseñado a todos un perfil puro y sin rencores, vivo mi vida sin remordimientos. En cierto modo, soy cual ninja. Ellos, que viven a través del dolor. Pero que nunca muestran sus sentimientos.

Ahora mi familia sufre, y yo…no soy capaz de ayudarlos.

Yo necesito ayuda, necesito auxilio inmediato.

Y para mi suerte, el destino puso algo en mi camino. Algo que intenta sacarme a flote; que aunque no sabe por lo que paso, me ayuda día con día. No es necesario mencionarlo, simplemente me salva. Eso no es algo, sino más bien alguien. Ya sabes que se trata de ese chico, Aang.  
Sí, es cierto, parezco una loca enamorada. Sí, es cierto también eso, que tontería enamorarse de un niño muchísimo menor que yo. Pero diga lo que diga el mundo, yo siempre le he de amar y recordar. Él me ayuda, y es el único que lo hace y lo hará.

¿Recuerdas como te mencioné que seguramente tendría que ir a consolar a mi madre y a mi hermano? Al parecer fui capaz de adivinarlo, pues cuando me calmé nuevamente, tuve que irrumpir en la alcoba de mi fastidioso pero querido hermano. Lo encontré sentado en una esquina, y su rostro se escondía entre sus rodillas. Lentamente, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, y este solo restregó su cabeza contra sus ropas. Yo sabía que estaba llorando, pero que él intentaba ser fuerte y no deseaba que lo viese así. Por eso no dije nada al respecto y me senté justo a su lado.

Conversamos por largo rato, y luego escuché otro montón de platos caer. Esta vez escuché gritos de mi padre, creo que intentaba reprocharle algo a mi madre. Así supe que debía marcharme a traer paz en la cocina, por lo que le dije a mi hermano que me debía retirar. Él estuvo de acuerdo y cayó dormido en la colchoneta, cubriendo su frío cuerpo con las cálidas mantas de tonos blancos, azules y celestes.

Al descender por las escaleras, intenté esconderme tras una pared del lugar, escuchando todo lo que decían pero sin que se detuviesen por mi causa, sin que me viese obligada a abandonar el lugar. Escuché como mi madre sollozaba y gimoteaba, y mi padre le decía que si ella se comportaba así, no iba a regresar. Nunca supe claramente nada, pero creo que es mejor así. Decidí no actuar en nada, y me fui a recostar, en un intento vano por dormir. Y fue de ese modo, entre las penumbras de la noche y el sonido de los búhos, que lo pude notar.

Quizás, es que yo… no tengo un propósito en la vida.

Todos tenemos sueños, fantasiosos e irrealistas; pero aún así, con esfuerzo y arduo trabajo, estos se pueden volver realidad. Todos tenemos palabras, esas que pueden ser útiles, y también aquellas que solo sirven para dañar. Todos tenemos ideas, y los pensamientos que vienen con ellas tienen derecho de libre expresión. Todos tenemos esperanza.

Bueno, quizás la última no.

Mucha gente cree que la esperanza es pérdida de tiempo, que ella no te regresará lo que has perdido. Otros dicen que mientras haya esperanza todo saldrá bien… muchos tienen distintos conceptos de ella, de la esperanza que yo ya no poseo. Y sin esperanza, no puedo ser capaz de ver un propósito por el cual nací. No lo veo en absoluto.

Y es por eso que prometo hoy, en lo más secreto de estas hojas, entre los pensamientos de mi mente, y por la lágrima que nunca derramaré; que voy a hacer que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido. Que haré que mi vida sea dueña de un propósito.

Lo prometo por mi dolor, por mi honor, por Aang y por mi amor a él.

En este momento no puedo brindar mi ayuda a nadie, y es probable que tampoco contagie o sea causa de alguna felicidad. En este momento me decepciona ver lo débil que puedo ser, y lo frágil que mi estado puede llegar a estar. Pero prometo, por mi dolor, que voy a cambiar eso. Algún día seré fuerte, y todo va a ser diferente.

Pero algo me asusta.

_¿Si yo me hago más fuerte, tendré que ser de corazón frío?_ Espero que no sea así.

Bueno mi querido diario, lamento cargarte con tanta negatividad; pero supongo que por eso estas aquí. Eso es todo por hoy.

**Hasta la próxima.**  
**Katara**


	9. escondite

**Hola a todos! es un gusto tenerlos aquí. No saben lo avergonzada que me encuentro por mi tardanza, lo lamento muchsisisismo! es solo que me quedé en blanco y no supe que escribir. Tambien lamento si no es como lo que acostumbran leer (en el mal sentido), pero perdí la practica y me costó trabajo ambientalizarme nuevamente. sin más preambulos: el capitulo 9**

* * *

Querido diario:

¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no lo hago. Primero me molesté con mi familia, y ahora con mis amigos.

Verás, desde hacía semanas, mis amigos y yo planeábamos reunirnos para jugar en el parque; se que suena infantil, mucho más cuando tienes catorce años; pero es divertido cuando lo haces con amigos. Planificamos muy bien todo el asunto y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería un día sábado, a las cuatro de la tarde. Pero dos días antes del esperado evento, sonó mi teléfono celular, y descubrí que se trataba de mi mejor amiga Yue, avisándome que llevaría consigo a su hermana menor de diez años, Toph; porque nadie en casa podía cuidarle. Y fue así como decidimos que todos llevaríamos a nuestros hermanos menores. Pero yo no tengo un hermano menor, y Sokka, por ser mayor, seguramente no querría jugar. Por eso invité a persona menor que yo, que en cierta forma, es la más cercana a mí.

Y el esperado y muy organizado día llegó. Yue iba con Toph, Zuko con Azula, On-ji con Ty Lee y yo, pues yo iba con Aang. Y casualmente, todos ellos tenían diez años; bueno, casi todos. Ty Lee es una pequeña de nueve. Todos habíamos contribuido con un alimento para el almuerzo: Yue llevó bebidas, Zuko se encargó de preparar emparedados, Suki nos brindó algunos platos y vasos, y yo llevé pastelillos. Como era nuestro evento los pequeños no llevarían alimentos; solo nos acompañarían a jugar. Al terminar de almorzar, pudimos notar como la temperatura fue cambiando drásticamente y las nubes en el cielo se tornaban grises; y la madre de Yue nos advirtió que llovería, por lo que dirigimos nuestro rumbo hacia la casa de la susodicha.

Cuando llegamos comenzamos a conversar, debíamos saber que íbamos a hacer ahora que no estábamos al aire libre. En cuestión de minutos nos dimos cuenta que la casa de Yue y Toph era muy grande, y había muchos lugares techados donde esconderse; por lo que decidimos jugar a las escondidas. Pero para no hacer tanto escándalo y mantener vigilados a los niños, decidimos que jugaríamos en parejas, cada quien con su hermano, o en mi caso, amigo.

Ty Lee y On-ji eran las que buscaban a todos, Y los demás, desaparecieron en un instante. Estaba caminando delante de Aang en esa desconocida mansión, nunca antes había entrado al hogar de Yue a pesar de que fuese mi mejor amiga, y era de admitir que por los truenos de la lluvia y el viento soplando en todas partes, era algo escalofriante. Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Alguien me susurraba algo, y ese alguien era Aang. Él me dijo que había una pequeña habitación al fondo del pasillo, y que al parecer había cajas dentro; así que decidimos escondernos allí.

Entramos a la pequeña alcoba donde guardaban esas pesadas cajas, pero nos percatamos de que la manecilla estaba dura y oxidada, y pensamos que era mejor no cerrar, sino más bien debíamos dejar la puerta entrecerrada.

Pero ocurrió lo menos esperado. Un terrible accidente.

Luego de entrecerrar la blanca puerta, escuchamos a Zuko pidiéndole a Azula que guardara silencio, Y ella, entre una de sus espontaneas e infantiles rabietas, empujó a su hermano en dirección a la puerta de nuestro escondite, provocando que se cerrara de golpe. Corrí tan rápido como pude para mantenerla abierta, pero estaba tan unida al marco que se cerró. Ahora estábamos atrapados y el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

Estábamos entre las penumbras de un pequeño cuarto, donde apenas había espacio para diez personas aproximadamente; los truenos seguían sonando fuertemente en las afueras y el viento comenzaba a erizarme la piel por el frío. Recordé que traía en mi bolso mi teléfono celular, y comencé a caminar en círculos mientras buscaba el artefacto por medio del tacto de mis manos. Cuando lo encontré voltee al otro lado para buscar a Aang, pero justo cuando giré mi torso descubrí que el chico estaba enfrente mía, apenas a unos centímetros de mí y que nuestras cabezas se chocaron. Por ese golpe perdí el equilibrio y caí justo sobre él.

Mi estimado diario, reconozco que hacía tiempo no me sentía así de humillada.

Por suerte nadie salió herido de esa caída en el desconocido lugar lleno de objetos desconocidos a nuestra vista; y ahora que tenía el teléfono en manos podía generar un poco de luz para ver nuestro camino. Encendí la función de linterna y calculé que quedaba poca carga a la batería del celular, apenas nos alcanzaría para quince minutos más. Nos dirigimos junto con Aang hacia una esquina en donde no había cajas; sin duda alguna era el único lugar desordenado y sin energía eléctrica en la enorme vivienda de Yue y su familia, para mi desgracia fue el peor escondite que pudimos escoger. No había nada que hacer más que esperar a que nos encontraran, así que para interrumpir el incómodo silencio entre nosotros, le propuse a Aang jugar Verdad o reto. Pasamos minutos jugando, en todos nuestros turnos escogimos verdad; así que agarré confianza y le pregunté al chico algo que me intrigaba.

-Oye Aang, dime, tú… ¿Me besarías si fuese necesario?-

-¿Qué?- El rostro de Aang tenía un gesto curioso, y yo comencé a reír algo nerviosa por su reacción.

-Lo siento, jaja , fue solo una pregunta…tonta. No se me ocurrían más preguntas por hacerte.-

-¿Te referías a… besarte?-

-Si…jajaja, pero que tonta pregunta.-

-Si- me respondió sonriendo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Pues yo no creí ser tan mala opción!- Su respuesta me pareció algo molesta, y creo que no pude evitar enfadarme con él. Pero no había sido su culpa, el solo me seguía la corriente, y tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de ello. Sé que él jamás sería así de molesto para dar una respuesta; y que aunque no le agradara la idea, me diría muy _amablemente _que esa pregunta fue una niñería muy absurda.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo no me refería a eso! Digo, preferiría besarte a morir, ¡Es un cumplido!-

-Pues yo no sé que preferiría.-

Y así, gracias a mi estupidez, comenzó otro incómodo silencio. Pero hay algo que no puedo evitar, y es estar junto a Aang. Aunque él cometa una estupidez, yo siempre estoy a su lado. Fue por eso que a pesar de estar enfadada, fui a sentarme a su lado izquierdo. Y no sé cómo ni en cuanto tiempo, pero el sueño se apoderó de mí y caí dormida sobre el hombro de Aang. El también se había quedado dormido; estaba recostado en mi cabeza. A un lado nuestro se hallaba el teléfono celular, el cual, por cierto, se había apagado por falta de energía.

De pronto escuché mi nombre, y lentamente abrí mis ojos. Pude ver a mi hermano Sokka, y se veía bastante preocupado. Detrás de él estaban todos mis amigos y sus hermanos, y Sokka comenzó a reprocharme por haberme extraviado y obligarlo a buscarnos durante media hora; así que tuve que contarle como sucedió. Él comprendió todo y me dijo que era hora de irnos, pues los padres de Aang ya habían llegado a nuestro hogar por él y mamá estaba preguntando dónde me encontraba.

Moví delicadamente la cabeza de Aang, y este despertó. Le dije que nos habían encontrado y ya debíamos marcharnos. Me disculpé con él y viceversa, entonces fuimos caminando a casa con Sokka, quien no divisó a su cabizbaja pero sonrojada hermana.

Hace unos minutos se marchó Aang y yo comencé a escribir. ¿Sabes? Agradezco mucho tenerte, siempre me ayudas a apaciguar mi ánima. Feliz día, mi querido diario.

_-Katara._

* * *

**PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a Ummi. Ummi, no sé si leerás esto, pero aquí va el capitulo que esperabas, cuando Katara se enfada con Aang. **

**Ahora sí, feliz día/tarde/noche a todos!**


	10. Mi fastidioso hermano Sokka

Capitulo 9:Mi fastidioso hermano Sokka

**Hoolaa! Bien, aquí entrego un nuevo capitulo, disculpen mi tardanza… Les escribo uno sobre Sokka para que no se aburran de Kya, Hakoda y Aang. Y además, casi no había utilizado este personaje. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews, SON GRATIS! :D Ah! Y quiero agradecer a los que leen este fic. Ahora sí. Aquí les va.**

_A mí querido Diario: _

_Hace ya un tiempo dejé de escribir en tus páginas, hoy que te encontré nuevamente puedo notar que ya la mitad de tus hojas han sido llenadas, más sin embargo, falta la otra mitad por llenar; esa que debo llenar con mi historia, mi vivir diario y me sentir. No he escrito en ti porque nada extraordinario ha sucedido; todo es igual de rutinario y a veces cansado y aburrido. Cada mañana me levanto para ir a la escuela, regreso y leo un poco, voy a clases de Tai Chi y luego regreso a casa a hacer tareas. _

_Hace ya tres meses y medio desde que mi padre ha ido a trabajar a otro país, nos ha escrito cartas y como siempre, las hemos respondido. Sokka volvió a ser el de antes y es más fastidioso que nunca, ahora ha traído a casa algunos reportes por su conducta en la escuela, pero no son nada que no se pueda arreglar, simplemente son por conversar demasiado en clase o desconcentrar a los demás. Pero así es Sokka, nunca va a aprender. Mamá consiguió un ascenso y ahora es la encargada de un área administrativa, y yo no he hecho nada nuevo._

_Lo único que he hecho es pasar el rato con mis amigos, bueno, eso cuando mi fastidioso hermano Sokka no interrumpe mis conversaciones. ¡Él es tan molesto! Parece un niño pequeño y todos deben hacer sus ocupaciones por él. A veces me pregunto cómo logró pasar el jardín de niños, porque ni siquiera sabe dibujar bien. Y deja sus calcetines por toda la casa, encuentro su ropa en los baños, la sala, ¡hasta hay calcetines suyos en mi recamara! ¿Y qué acaso no ha sentido el olor de estos? Pues déjame contarte, mi querido diario, que no es nada agradable. Supongo que Sokka es así porque es un chico; siempre escuché que así son ellos y que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. En fin, aún así me apoya y yo estoy a su lado; con eso me basta. _

_Y casi olvido comentártelo: Mi hermano ahora sale con Yue, mi mejor amiga. Creo que comenzaré a fastidiarle con eso; después de todo estoy en todo mi derecho, pues gracias a mí se conocieron. Claro, a Yue no la molestaré, porque conociendo su fuerza, sé que me daría un gran golpe en la cabeza. Y supongo que ya comencé con mis extrañas imaginaciones, así que será mejor que deje de escribir. _

_Hasta pronto, diario mío. Prometo llenar tus páginas algún día.  
Con amor: Katara South._


	11. El lo hizo

Capitulo 11:

**Hola de nuevo! VINE A DARLES MÁS POR LEER! **

**verán, me sentí terrible por dejar de escribir tanto tiempo, y aunque he dejado de ver Avatar por un par de meses, su espíritu aun corre en mi imaginación.  
Este es un capitulo que se me ocurrió una noche en la que escribía; sé que algunos lo esperan en secreto… wuajajaja 3:D Dejen un review, una señal de vida por favor! Se despide: GirlBender.**

* * *

_Oh, mi amado diario secreto, nunca podrías adivinar lo que me ocurrió recientemente._

_Ni yo misma lo habría creído en el pasado, pero creo que todo este tiempo de espera y amor incondicional dio sus frutos. Él… Aang, lo hizo. Verás, habíamos estado muy unidos últimamente. Y aunque pasase largo tiempo entre los días en los que le veía y los que no, yo siempre le recordaba. Cada vez que veía las estrellas, yo lo recordaba. Recordaba su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus imprudencias y su madurez, su amistad… recordaba todo en el. A veces llegaba a olvidar el chico tan hábil y diestro que puede llegar a ser, porque siempre se muestra con una enorme y juguetona sonrisa ante todas las dificultades que el mundo le pone enfrente._

_También recuerdo esos momentos en los que me partía el corazón verle triste, o escucharle decir que había perdido su esperanza. Refresqué en mi memoria entonces esa semana tan tortuosa, en la que él no estaba presente. Parecía ido, solo hallaba su cuerpo ante mí; pero su espíritu vivificante y esa risa llena de alegría y esperanza se había esfumado. Él no tenía la misma mirada de antes y simplemente comenzó a ignorarme. Eso dolía mucho, yo jamás sentí tanto dolor hasta ese entonces; el verle sufrir me hacía sentir peor, enferma… no había experimentado nada peor hasta ese tiempo. Aún así fui perseverante y continué apoyándolo, sonriéndole y escuchándolo. Esos días se volvieron pesadillas, pero así como todo sueño, terminó. Él…. Aang volvió a ser el mismo de antes, y cuando el regresó, yo lo hice también._

_Y cada vez que pongo mi vista en las estrellas, yo le recuerdo._

_Atesoro en mi mente sus palabras y su progreso. La primera vez que lo vi, el parecía tan seguro de sí mismo; se veía que era alguien alegre, fuerte y audaz. Él, con tan solo verle una vez, trajo a mi esa esperanza. Con ver sus ojos una vez, pudo devolverme la fuerza. Porque si yo no l hubiese visto, habría seguido con esa vida sin propósito alguno, esa vida sin sentido que vivía a diario. Porque ya nada me importaba en este mundo hasta que lo conocí. Me bastó con ver sus ojos para enamorarme de él. Para enamorarme de ese gozo que él emanaba. _

_Luego el comenzó a hablarme, y pude sentirme aún más viva. De pronto tenía la valentía para enfrentarme a todo y a todos, y yo sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ese chico al que conozco como Aang. Ahora, cada vez que despierto y tomo un respiro más, antes de abrir mis ojos ante la luz del día, yo pienso en él, y albergo en mi corazón la esperanza de poder verlo aunque sea un minuto, antes de que acabe ese día. Y como si el cielo en verdad se llevara consigo mis sueños, le veo justo cuando siento que he de caer nuevamente. Él no lo sabe, pero siempre aparece cuando siento que no puedo dar más de mí. Cuando lucho por caminar cada paso que doy y por tomar aliento cada vez que inhalo, cuando lucho por contenerme y no quebrarme cual vaso de vidrio, cuando más agotada estoy…. Aang aparece ante mí. Y justo en el momento en que lo hace, yo puedo exhalar tranquila. Yo puedo sonreír llena de paz._

_Pero no me fijo en todas las estrellas del cielo. Eso sería juntar demasiadas memorias que se esparcen por los vientos. Solo veo una. Se ubica del lado izquierdo de la luna y brilla mucho, es muy grande y siento como si me escuchase. Cada noche la veo, y le pido que le envíe mis saludos a ese chico que me envía las fuerzas para seguir mi vida. Gracias a él tengo esperanza, ese chico me trajo algo que hace tiempo había perdido: la risa._

_Fue por eso y mucho más que aún no te he mencionado, que yo me enamoré de Aang._

_Le profesé mi amor día con día, y aunque él no lo notase, estuve ayudándolo y prestando toda mi atención en él. Así ha pasado el tiempo y no se fijó hasta ese entonces. Hasta el día que más feliz he sido en toda mi vida._

_El día en que la estrella más rediante concedió mi más profundo deseo. El día que yo no creí que llegaría._

_Yo estaba ahí, corriendo hacia él, viendo como el auto de sus padres encendía sus motores para salir y él estaba ajustando sus maletas para marchar por un buen tiempo. En verdad quería despedirme, por si no lo volviese a ver jamás. Cuando él posó sus ojos al horizonte, me vio corriendo a donde él estaba, y yo pude sentir como… como sonrió para mí. Esa sí era una sonrisa para mi persona, únicamente para mí. Al fin lo alcancé, sintiendo como el aire me faltaba y como la energía corría por mi cuerpo. Le dije cuanto le echaría de menos y me acerqué a abrazarlo, entonces aspiré su aroma. Ese aroma que no sentiría por un largo tiempo y que necesitaría recordar. No sentí nada a mi alrededor más que sus brazos, y en un movimiento que jamás he logrado descifrar, el me tomó y me besó._

_Él besó mis labios y yo fui más feliz que nunca. Sabía que era correspondida y que todo el amor que profesé no había sido en vano. Comprendí en ese momento que todas mis luchas por que él siguiera siendo el mismo sí fueron apreciadas. Estaba más cerca que nunca, y podía sentir su calidez y afecto._

_Pero entonces pasó lo que temí._

_Como todos los sueños que terminan, ese terminó. ¡Había sido un tonto sueño! Otro de esos montones que he tenido. Ese día sentí temor de que fuese un sueño, y me convencí de que no lo era, pero el radiante sol en mi ventana me envió a la realidad de nuevo. Suspiré y me puse de pie, solo estaba dormida, nuevamente. Quizás algún día, él si llegue a quererme y yo sea correspondida. Pero por ahora, tendré que conformarme con hablarle por medio de estrellas y verle en sueños._

**_Me despido,_**

**_Katara._**


	12. Nuestras vidas y un ¿Tinte blanco?

_**KONICHIWA! Ok no **_**._.**

_**Bien, aquí les entrego otra hoja del diario de nuestra querida y sentimental Katara. lamento que no sea tan "qajndewndsjdnaj" como los otros, pero no se me ocurría algo más... y bien, debo hacerles una pregunta: ¿Quieren algo romántico? ¿Más Kataang? Respondan por favor! **_

_**Sin mas que decir les dejo otro capitulo:**_

* * *

Querido Diario:

Esta vez he estado demasiado ocupada como para escribir en ti, y lo lamento mucho; ¿Sabes? ahora que lo pienso bien, debo dejar de disculparme, porque la verdad no me parece algo apropiado, sino más bien, es aburrido comenzar así.

No ha ocurrido mucho; vivo mi vida como siempre la he vivido: Rodeada de amigos, familia, deberes escolares y un clima frío, pero luego de eso, son escasos los objetos y fuerzas que varían. Podría hablarte de lo que pasó en la escuela, pero es algo común y nada ahí se altera, así que no hablaré de ello. También podría comentarte más de Aang, pero todo es igual, y no importa cuánto tiempo pase sin hablarle, él siempre se comporta igual conmigo: como un… un buen… amigo. Por eso no te comento de estos asuntos, porque aunque ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre son similares.

Pero quizás hayan un par de asuntos que no te comenté, pues estos sí nos impactaron de ciertos modos.

El primer asunto es la relación amorosa entre mi mejor amiga Yue y mi tonto hermano Sokka. En verdad, hablo enserio, ¡Me arrepiento rotundamente de haberlos presentado! ¡Por los espíritus! Todo el ambiente se vuelve tan cursi y meloso cuando estos dos se unen. Sokka intenta hacer bromas tontas para hacer reír a Yue, y cada vez que están juntos, él la observa por largos minutos, minutos en los cuales, si estoy cerca, debo ayudarle a no tropezar o cometer algún error digno de mi bobo hermano enamorado.

Y Yue, por su parte, no ayuda mucho con este asunto. Se la pasa todo el día riendo de las cosas que menciona Sokka, lo apoya hasta más no poder, viene a diario a casa a verlo y encima de eso me toca la peor parte… ¡Yo, como su mejor amiga, debo escuchar sus tontos y románticos pensamientos acerca de mi tonto hermano! ¡Desde que se volvieron novios, mi mejor amiga no tiene otro tema para conversar! Pero bueno, creo que es mi amiga, y por eso debo escucharla y apoyarle siempre, aunque tarde o temprano me las va a pagar.

Bah, pero eso no es todo, lo peor son los fines de semana en los que la pobre chica viene a verle. Se pasan todo el día diciéndose cursilerías y aparte de eso mamá le permite quedarse a almorzar. Y como Yue siempre ha sido tan autosuficiente y colaboradora, decide preparar los alimentos muchas veces, y ella no es una buena cocinera. Todos nos hemos percatado de ello. Bueno, casi todos, porque Sokka está tan rendido a sus pies que JAMÁS ha notado el exceso de picante o peor aún, la falta de condimento, en la comida que ella cocina para él.

Y bueno, así he pasado un mes, difícilmente he sobrevivido. Pero ese fue solo un asunto, el segundo es mucho mejor.

Se trata, también, sobre mi mejor amiga Yue. Verás, se acercaba una cena importante en la escuela, es una de esas actividades que los del consejo estudiantil inician para hacer que los estudiantes sean más unidos. Yue y yo nos tuvimos un extenso día de belleza previo a la actividad, y justo antes de dirigirnos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo, decidimos pasar a la peluquería por un nuevo peinado y maquillaje. Y fue ahí, en ese mismo día, cuando Yue pagó todo lo que me hizo pasar anteriormente… claro que no tuve nada que ver, pero fue gracioso presenciar el evento y pensar que el karma se encargó de todas esas veces que con sus melosos discursos casi me hace vomitar.

Yue pidió que le lavaran el cabello, y cuando lo hacían, la peluquera confundió el acondicionador con tinte de cabello… y quince minutos después, cuando retiró la toalla de su cabeza, lo vimos. ¡Yue había terminado con el cabello de color blanco! ¿Y qué hizo ella al respecto? ¡Lloró como nunca antes, derramó lágrimas a morir! Y se lo iban a remediar, pero ya era hora de marcharse y por supuesto que no podía faltar, ella era parte del comité y debía estar presente. Esa noche escuchamos muchos rumores acerca de su cabello. Y Yue no llegó a visitarnos por una larga semana, que para Sokka fue una angustia, pero a mí, extrañamente, me trajo paz y relajación.

Los padres de Yue, al verla, dijeron que no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagarle otro tinte en esa semana, y tres días después, el padre de Yue estrelló su auto contra una de las puertas del supermercado, por lo que gastó todo el dinero que tenía en pagar al supermercado y arreglar los daños del auto. El cabello de la chica debía esperar, pero le daba tanta vergüenza que se lo ocultó incluso a Sokka. En la escuela usaba un gorro con el cual ocultaba todo, pero decidió no visitarnos hasta que todo se hubiera arreglado. No dejó de comunicarse con mi hermano, peor al menos dejé de escuchar sus charlas tontas.

En fin, no haré más largo el asunto. Luego de diversas conversaciones con Yue, ella dejó de sentirse apenada por su nuevo cabello blanco y dejó de ocultarlo de todos. A Sokka le pareció más bella aún, y todos en la escuela dejaron los rumores de su cabellera a un lado. Sus padres notaron que a Yue le gustaba así, por lo que no consideraron necesario estropear su cabello con más químicos para remover y volver a teñir el pelo de su hija. Así ha estado hasta ahora, y según parece, no quiere cambiarlo. Opino que se ve distinta, pero creo que le ha sentado bien ese cambio en su imagen; por esta vez apoyaré a Sokka, él tiene razón cuando dice que se ve más hermosa.

Y bien, eso es todo por hoy, prometo traerte más noticias.

_Katara._

* * *

**entonces, que opinan? O_o **

**En verdad me encantaría saber su respuesta a la pregunta del inicio! **

**Nos leemos!**


	13. Puntuación en una vida

**Hola! y pues que les digo...hemos llegado al capitulo 13! :D siii... **

**ANTES QUE NADA: agradezco muchisisisisisismo a todos y todas por sus reviews, y gracias también a los que me dijeron su opinion acerca de escribir más Kataang o no, este capitulo va para ustedes. En un principio no se verá tanto pero prometo que habrá más que en el capitulo anterior, Y TENGAN SEGURO QUE HABRÁ MÁS AÚN EN LOS SIGUIENTES! XD **

**ahora sí, les dejo leer... **_(recuerden dejar sus reviews por favor)_

* * *

**_Diario mío:_**

Jamás podrías adivinar lo que ocurrió, ni mucho menos sentirme como yo me siento en este preciso instante. Ni siquiera sé bien en que debo enfocar mi mente, lo único que me inundan son los llantos de una amiga, las palabras de desconocidos, el sonido de un auto y las imágenes de un horrible lugar.  
Aquí es cuando agradezco a los espíritus el tener esta vida y ser quien soy, cuando doy miles de gracias al destino por no ponerme en el lugar de otros; cuando amo la cordura que la mayoría de veces me posee, ese sentido común que me impide hacer estupideces.

Todo este asunto fue tan repentino, de día me encontraba en un parque y ahora acabo de abandonar las instalaciones de un hospital…

Comenzamos en un hermoso día, Sokka salió con Yue, papá y mamá estaban en sus respectivos empleos y yo me encontraba caminando sin rumbo, no había nada que hacer y no tenía un lugar a donde acudir. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el viento, y sin saber cómo, llegué a un hermoso parque de la ciudad. Es invierno y hace frío, la nieve cae e inunda las copas de los arboles; la nieve cae y cubre las calles, el césped, bancas y demás. Los animales se esconden y no hay tanto ruido como de costumbre; solo el de algunos niños jugando con nieve en los jardines de infantes a donde sus padres los llevan para ser instruidos o cuidados. De vez en cuando se ven algunas máquinas ruidosas que despejan los senderos para autos y vehículos, y solo a veces un peludo canino sale por las noches a aullar. En mi ciudad, el invierno es hermoso y perfecto, por eso lo amo tanto, además me hace sentir viva y libre.

Ese parque al cual llegué era en verdad precioso, todo se veía blanco, y la pequeña laguna del centro estaba congelada, convertida en hielo. Pero toda esa belleza no fue lo que captó mi atención, sino más bien el hecho de que estuviera vacío y silencioso. No se oían muchos ruidos, únicamente el eco de mi voz; y en una forma ciertamente lejana se captaban las risas y ruidos de la población.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me adentré a ese parque, y entre un montón de arbustos encontré el paisaje ideal. Parecía sacado de cuento de hadas, ¡Era tan bello y perfecto! ¡Era único entre miles! Al entrar cada vez más a ese lindo y blanquecino parque, encontré entre diversos arbustos el que se podía llamar "mi lugar especial". Este se trataba, ni más ni menos que de un enorme árbol cubierto de nieve en la cima, y todos esos pequeños copos disminuían en cantidad conforme llegabas al tronco y las raíces; era algo así como un degradado de blanco, verde y marrón.

Y todo el césped que lo rodeaba se hallaba tan blanco, que en muchas ocasiones te perdías en tus puras ilusiones. Y no solo era eso lo que lo hacía parecer precioso, sino que un pequeño rayo de luz, fino y frágil como el cristal, atravesaba toda esa nieve y las hojas para llegar a dar a un agujero, en donde no se hallaba nieve, sino verde grama y delicadas flores de colores. Solo ahí se encontraba el equilibrio de estos elementos, y juntos en ese parque, era una vista singularmente especial.

Por eso decidí recostarme, y para mi suerte traía en mi bolso un lápiz y papel. Era la última hoja de mi cuaderno de dibujos, y justo en esa hoja plasmaría este momento especial. Solo estaba yo. Ni Yue, ni Sokka, ni papá, mamá o la abuela interrumpieron mi paz y tranquilidad. Y fue tal la serenidad que por un largo rato me quedé dormida, luego de terminar mi dibujo comencé a respirar profundo, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, caí a descansar.

Al despertar pude notar que ya era la tarde, pues el cielo azul y despejado tomó tonos rosados y anaranjados. También escuché un par de ruidos, y salí de ahí para ver si se trataba de un niño perdido o un animalillo al cual ayudar; después de todo aún tenía algo de tiempo, había observado mi reloj, el cual marcaba las seis, y papá y mamá regresaban supuestamente hasta las siete.

Y salí de ese bello escondite, solo para encontrarme con algo perturbador. La hermana menor de Yue, Toph, estaba siendo perseguida por un muchacho que con actos vulgares le intentaba cortejar; y ella, como la valiente y ruda chica que es, se le enfrentó, aunque de eso salió perdiendo. Ahora estaba apoyada en un lugar donde no había salida, y el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Por eso tomé impulso y con todas mis fuerzas lo alejé de ahí, pronto Toph pudo salir y yo corrí detrás de ella. Llegamos a una línea de cruce peatonal y estábamos dispuestas a pasar, pero un conductor se saltó el alto, y antes de que Toph llegase, este ya se había estrellado contra ella.

Sonó un horrible estruendo y pude oír como un par de vidrios se quebraron. Luego voltee a ver a Toph, y ella estaba todavía peor. Estaba tosiendo sangre y con sus últimas fuerzas gritaba de dolor; luego de manera histérica yo grité su nombre, y entre todo eso, ella cayó.

Tomé mi celular y lo primero que marqué fue al celular de Sokka; él llamó a una ambulancia y yo me senté con Toph en mi regazo a esperar. Calculo que transcurrieron cinco minutos, en los cuales Sokka llegó junto con Yue, y seguido de ellos los paramédicos aparecieron.

Así se la llevaron hasta el hospital más cercano, y cuando los alcanzamos nos recibieron inmediatamente, indicándonos donde se encontraba Toph y cuál era su condición. Ella estaba grave, y si no moría por lo menos algo más habría de pasar. Aún recuerdo su reacción al vernos, en ese momento me esforcé por no llorar. Ella, con sus parpados pesados, realizó un fuerte intento por abrir sus ojos y vernos, creo haber memorizado sus palabras, las cuales fueron algo así:

_"Ka-Katara….Yue, Sokka…. Ayúdenme. M-mi cuerpo… él no se mueve y duele mucho. Y n-no veo m-muy bien, cada vez se pone más borroso todo… Está oscureciendo… ayúdenme a mo-moverme, o-o yo n-no podré jugar…" _

Y luego de esas palabras cayó inconsciente por tercera o cuarta vez. Yo ya había perdido la cuenta y solo me enfocaba en el dolor punzante que se colocaba en mi pecho; y en el llanto de Yue que lo empeoraba, ella estaba mucho peor que yo. No la he de culpar, Toph era su pequeña hermana, una chica de tan solo diez años que lo único que quiso fue salir a jugar un rato más. De inmediato llegó una enfermera, revisó su pulso y salió corriendo, literalmente, hasta poder encontrar a un doctor. Él nos obligó a abandonar la habitación un momento, que para los tres fue desesperante y eterno. Y cuando salió no llevaba una buena cara, pues no iba a darnos una alegre noticia.

La buena: Toph Bei Fong se había salvado. La mala: había entrado en coma. ¡Un bendito coma! ¡Y no sabíamos cuánto más duraría! Eso podría pausar su vida por poco tiempo, pero así mismo la podría detener por años, por algo es que se llama coma, porque pausa la vida de las personas. Estábamos agradecidos enormemente porque no era el punto final de su vida, más aún así sentimos gran pesar al saber que lucharía en un coma, y que solo podríamos observar impotentes, sin saber cómo ayudarle a un recuperamiento veloz. Y Yue volvió a estallar en llantos, aturdiendo mi corazón, el cual de por sí ya se había puesto muy frágil.

Vimos a Toph por última vez y le prometimos que iríamos a verle al día siguiente. Luego nos marchamos los tres a la residencia de los South; Yue no deseaba estar sola en casa, y para colmo, sus importantes padres habían asistido a un viaje de negocios. Cuando papá y mamá llegaron a casa, les contamos lo sucedido y accedieron a hospedar a Yue por el tiempo que ella quisiese. Luego, en forma desanimada tomamos la cena, y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Ese día no tuve tiempo de escribirte, pero hoy si he tenido más tiempo para hacerlo. Es el día siguiente, el cual tampoco fue lindo, fue casi igual a ese ayer que anhelo poder omitir y olvidar, colocarlo, si se pudiese, entre miles de puntos suspensivos… saltarlo para no regresar a él NUNCA JAMÁS.

Hoy me senté en el parque más poblado, en una de las frías bancas a pasar el rato y divagar. No estaba observado, pensando ni mucho menos sintiendo algo, hasta que noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba entre sus brazos. Al sentir esa calidez y seguridad que me transmitía, yo no lo pude evitar, y comencé a llorar todas esas lágrimas que por bien a los demás no había podido derramar. Pasé así con ese desconocido por un par de minutos, y mientras yo más sollozaba, el más duro me abrazaba. De pronto volteé a ver su rostro, y vaya sorpresa la que me llevé. A mi lado, abrazándome, se encontraba ese único que me podía consolar, el único que podía darme fuerzas…

el único… _Aang_.

Por un par de segundos nos vimos a los ojos, y al terminar ese pequeño y mágico instante, limpió con la delicadeza de sus manos las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Me dijo que odiaba ver a una amiga así, y me pidió que le contara lo que sucedía. Así le conté todo: el paisaje, mi siesta, esa tarde, el chico y el accidente; le mencioné cuán culpable me sentía por no haber podido evitar esa fatalidad. Al terminar yo de narrarle todo y de desahogarme aún más, él mencionó unas últimas palabras, se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí. Ahora ya no tiene doce años, acaba de cumplir trece y pronto lo rebasaré más cumpliendo quince años. Ahora le permiten salir más tiempo, y gracias a eso es que pudo encontrarme, consolarme, verme y hablarme. Como último gesto me encaminó a casa, y al llegar allá se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. No sé que le ocurrió a Aang hoy, él no suele ser así de dulce. Y probablemente estaría sonriendo ensoñadoramente en otros momentos, en otros días. Pero hay cosas más importantes por el momento, y el romance habrá de venir después.

Ahora, en estos últimos instantes del día, todas esas ideas y palabras rebotan por mi mente, pero las que más tengo presentes son las que me dijo ese mismo chico que por momentos me logró consolar.

_"__**Katara, tú no eres culpable de esto**__. Si pasó fue por una razón, los espíritus no permiten accidentes sin alguna causa, de seguro algo bueno habrá de salir de todo eso. Solo deja de sentirte así…. Y si necesitas apoyo, confía en tu familia y amigos. Pero no te aísles y no sufras por este accidente en el que tú no fuiste culpable."_

Y quizás, solo quizás, le dé la razón a ese niño en esta ocasión. Por eso mi querido diario, es que poco a poco le fui tomando gran aprecio; por lograr hacer de mi vida una vida aún mejor.

Nos vemos luego mi querido diario, prometo llenar otra página en cuanto Toph despierte y continúe un nuevo y distinto capitulo en su vida;_**esta vez sin comas, y faltando mucho para un punto y final.**_

_Gracias por aclarar mis pensamientos, te quiere,  
Katara South._


	14. Un mes infinito y una pura amistad

Capitulo 14: Un mes infinito y una pura Amistad

¡HOLA de nuevo! Aquí les entrego la continuación de lo sucedido. Y como les dije, tendrá más Kataang! ¡Wujuuu!

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo, diario._**

Gracias a la luna y los espíritus, no ha pasado nada malo en este mes. Así es, este mes.  
Ha transcurrido un extenuante y agotador mes desde la última vez en que te escribí sobre el coma de Toph, mi lugar secreto, el invierno blanquecino y el lado dulce de Aang. En este mes todo aumentó: el trabajo escolar, los proyectos escolares, la depresión de Yue, mi cansancio, las diversas meditaciones… lo único que en verdad hacía falta era el tiempo, porque nunca nos sobraba una hora de más. En este mes aprobé todos mis exámenes y gané el segundo bimestre, ahora me dirijo al tercero, el cual en verdad espero poder pasar.

Hay diversos asuntos de los cuales hablarte, más no sé por cual debería comenzar, quizás no los ponga en un orden correcto o determinado, pero intentaré narrarte todo lo que nos sucedió.

Creo que esta vez, comenzaré con lo más simple. ¿Ya te había mencionado que la cantidad de trabajos escolares incrementó en este mes? Pues eso, a pesar de ser agotador y complicado en varias ocasiones, terminó siendo algo bueno, pues gracias a esos trabajos aprendí más, y obtuve la calificación más alta en todos. El profesor dijo que yo era una excelente estudiante, que sobresalía de entre los demás.

Pero si en la escuela sonreía, en casa no era igual. Yue se volvió más reservada, callada y tímida; ahora solo salía de casa cuando se requería, y su apetito, sin duda alguna, había disminuido. Yo no era la única que se sintió culpable con respecto al asunto de Toph, sino que Yue también sintió llevar esa dura carga en su frágil corazón. Intenté consolarle, y le dije lo mismo que Aang me dijo a mí; pero eso no ayudó en nada, en ese momento solo Toph la salvaría. Sokka también lo intentó muchas veces, pero muy de vez en cuando la hacía reír.

Y Sokka, por su parte, tampoco estaba del todo bien. Él no conocía muy bien a la hermana de Yue, y además, no estaba presente al momento del accidente; quizás fue por eso que no se sentía tan mal. O al menos no se sentía así, hasta que su amada novia le contagió esa tristeza. Él se frustraba al no poder ayudarla, se sentía impotente de verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Poco a poco también él perdió un poco su apetito, cosa que es extraña pues mi hermano siempre ha sido hambriento. Luego de eso, por si fuese poca la desgracia, mamá enfermó gravemente, y Sokka dejó de asistir a la escuela por un par de semanas para poder ayudarle a ella también.

Él fue muy fuerte; apoyó a Yue, ayudó a mamá a recuperarse y también sintió la carga de tristeza al no poder hacer más. Y por no asistir a clases, Sokka deberá repetir el bimestre; él dice que no le es importante, pero me tiene muy preocupada últimamente; pues por las noches tose frecuentemente y a veces le da fiebre; así es como comenzó mamá, y Sokka se la ha pasado así por un mes. Yo solo espero que nada malo le ocurra.

Ha pasado un mes desde la tragedia de nuestra querida Toph Bei Fong; más sin embargo no todo ha estado en tonos grises y negros, no todo ha sido frío y oscuridad.

Por un lado tenemos una hermosa amistad; la cual nació justo en este tiempo. Tengo tan presente esa noche en la que Llegamos Sokka y yo con Toph en brazos al hospital, no exactamente en nuestros brazos, pero sí estuvimos a su lado en cada instante que nos fue posible. Minutos después de lo ocurrido, Yue apareció agitada y hasta pálida del susto; y como tenemos maravillosos amigos, la noticia se corrió y se nos unieron unos cuantos más y sus familias. Llegaron Suki y su hermana, llegó Aang, llegaron Zuko y Azula y por supuesto que todos sus padres también. La mayoría, como Suki, Ty Lee, Azula y sus respectivos padres, solo habían visto a Toph aquella ocasión en la que nos reunimos en la mansión Bei Fong a jugar escondite… esa vez en que me enfadé con Aang; ya te la he contado anteriormente, unas cuantas hojas atrás.

Pero otros cuantos, muy escasos en realidad, la conocimos un poco más, tuvimos esa alegría. Toph a veces podía ser terca, ruda y un tanto bromista, y era esa esencia suya la que nos maravillaba a cada día. Aang y Toph estaban en la misma escuela y también en el mismo grado, así que de vez en cuando se hablaban o se topaban casualmente. Yue, pues era su hermana, por lo cual no se esperaba mucho menos; y yo era la mejor amiga de Yue, por lo cual yo también la llegué a ver un par de veces más antes de encontrarla interrumpiendo la paz en aquel parque y siendo arrollada por aquel automóvil de color rojo. Pero eso no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, lo extraño fue ver como Zuko se preocupó más que nadie por la chica.

Cada vez que lo escribo o hablo de ello, puedo ver en mi mente las imágenes de ese hospital, nuevamente. Recuerdo como uno a uno, día con día, fuimos llegando a visitar a la pequeña Toph a ese lugar, y como le hablábamos, a pesar de no poder ser capaces de obtener un solo suspiro cual repuesta. Pero algo impactante ocurrió desde aquella primera noche en que la Bei Fong menor fue internada a ese sanatorio: Lo extraño fue ver como uno de los primeros en llegar, aparte de los presentes durante el incidente, fue ni más ni menos que mi reservado amigo Zuko.

A él jamás, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvo, le vi derramar una sola lágrima. Y cuando digo jamás, es porque en realidad no llegó a suceder. Al menos no lo hizo hasta… hasta ese día. Esa vez entró corriendo a la habitación, al tiempo en que tomaba a Azula de la mano y apresuraba sus pasos. Él entró gritando el nombre de la Bei Fong más pequeña, soltó a su hermana y corrió hasta finalmente quedar frente a la camilla. Allí se puso a balbucear por lo bajo, fue casi como un susurro, uno que yo no pude escuchar. Así se pasó el tiempo, cuando una enfermera nos pidió desalojar la habitación. Estaba más que claro que nadie deseaba dejar a Toph ahí, pero el que más disgusto mostró ante la idea, fue, también, Zuko.

Y conforme las semanas pasaron, Zuko la llegó a visitar a diario: le llevaba flores y conversaba con ella, incluso cuando no obtenía respuesta alguna. De no ser porque Zuzu tiene novia, yo habría jurado que él amaba a Toph. Él no sabe que yo le vi siendo así de amable, gentil y apegado a una persona, y tampoco lo sabrá, pues no planeo decirlo a los demás para obtener como resultado burlas para Zuko. Por eso lo escribo en esta hoja de papel, que es más discreta que cualquier otra cosa que pueda imaginar.

Creo que, después de todo, Zuko tiene una nueva mejor amiga. Ya no soy yo, eso lo tengo por seguro; más aún así, me alegro muchísimo de que sea Toph. Ella simplemente fue la que más comprendió a Zuko, pues ambos eran de familias adineradas y debían fingir ser quienes no eran para obtener aprobación de los demás. Ambos tuvieron varias crisis emocionales a lo largo de sus vidas, y creo que por ello es que se comprenden… yo creo que si Zuko buscaba a alguien a quien acudir para ser comprendido y apreciado, entonces lo encontró en nuestra pequeña Toph Bei Fong. E incluso me atrevería a decir, que hay ocasiones en las que ni su hermana mayor, Yue, demuestra tanta aflicción por Toph, o al menos no como Zuko lo hace. Pero claro, eso es otro asunto.

Y sabes, mi querido diario, hay un último asunto del cual quise comentarte en este tiempo que no pude escribir. ¿Recuerdas lo dulce que se había comportado Aang conmigo? Pues ahora en verdad no sé qué pensar de él. Es que no sé qué ocurre con él, siempre es demasiado atento y últimamente más vulnerable a todo… a los golpes, caídas, emociones… ¡al mundo! Y si antes deseaba protegerlo y ayudarlo, pues ahora lo deseo aún más. Pero no puedo, no soy capaz de hacerlo. Y mucho menos ahora que yo tengo problemas en casa: estoy demasiado ocupada, tengo una madre enferma, los padres de Toph no pueden ir a cuidar de ella y debemos hacerlo nosotros, sus amigos, por consecuente... tengo a un hermano comportándose raro y a mi deprimida y asustada mejor amiga viviendo en casa, donde debo cuidarla. ¡En verdad agradezco que Gran gran, mi abuela, nos ayude! Porque de no ser así yo ya habría dejado mi cabeza extraviada en algún lugar.

Por eso no puedo velar de Aang, aunque así lo desee. Es más, creo que él cuida de mí ahora. Desde lo del coma de Toph, Aang ha salido de su escuela antes para ir por mí y llevarme hasta mi casa. También me ha acompañado a ver a la pequeña al hospital y muchas veces, mejor dicho siempre, se encarga de darme apoyo moral y hacerme reír. Qué bien que Aang está creciendo, pues con cada centímetro que crece, su madurez también aumenta. Yo jamás conocí a un niño cómo Aang, y jamás encontraré uno igual, no en este mundo. Creo, mi querido diario, que al fin y al cabo yo necesito a Aang mucho más de lo que él me necesita a mí. Y es por eso, por todo lo que ha hecho y constantemente hace por mí, que lo único con lo que puedo pagarle, es con mi amor y mi estima. Y solo espero que él lo pueda notar algún día, no importa si tarda una eternidad para ello, yo esperaré pacientemente y con los brazos abiertos. Ah, lo que han hecho trece años en Aang… en mi pequeño.

Y bien, creo que no tengo más que decir por hoy. En cuanto tenga tiempo escribiré más en ti…. Pero por el momento, como ya te dije, tengo muchísimo que hacer, y no hay tiempo para mis preocupaciones. Hasta luego, Diario mío.

**_Katara South._**

* * *

**_ y bien, ¿que les puedo decir? se me complicó este capitulo. fue terriblemente agotador, pero se los entrego ahora. No lo revisé antes, pero espero haya quedado bien :D_******

Espero super ansiosa sus amados y super lindos reviews! mi corazón se acelera cuando los leo! *W* Los reviews son la droga de un ficker! en especial de esta que todos los días espera para verlos,y se pasa toda la bendita tarde al lado de su computadora para verlos!

**_Y pues, sé que no hay mucho progreso con el KATAANG, pero decidí hacerlo más realista,y no como en las historias ficticias de amores correspodidos en el primer intento. Más aún así amo escribirlo para ustedes, y si quieren que acelere el proceso solo díganlo, pero dejenme advertirles que mientras más rapido ocurra, antes terminará este fic. _**

**debo admitir que eso del Kataang también me fue dificil con este cap., pero luego se me ocurrió... "hmmm, Katara es caracterizada por su sentido maternal, y ella siempre cuido mucho de Aang, tanto de novia como de amiga... sería capaz de decir que llegó a ser, algunas veces,como la madre que Aang nunca tuvo. por eso lo pondré así hoy"**

**y ahí dejo todo por hoy! los quiero! :***


	15. fin del juego

Capitulo 15: Fin del juego

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí viene una dosis de GirlBender para que se diviertan un rato. Bueno, antes que nada, HOY SI TENGO QUE DISCULPARME! _**

Es solo que pues, ustedes leen esta historia que tiene mucha ficción, y eso no es muy difícil; pero **_el Kataang que leen es basado en realidad, y su escritora aquí presente tuvo que sufrir un poco para llegar a estos siguientes capítulos_**. En fin, aquí les va….

.

.

.

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hace vario tiempo ya que no te escribía, y sé que mencione eso de no disculparme en alguna página anterior, pero en verdad deseo decirte que lo siento. ¿Sabes? Pasó tanto, y a la vez tan poco en estos días; y siento que en algún momento, mi corazón va a desbordarse.

¿Por donde debería comenzar a relatarte? Déjame decirte que no tengo la menor idea. Creo que lo haré de este modo: Lo trágico primero, lo bueno le proseguirá, el suspenso queda luego y al final te diré lo mejor.

Y las noticias malas, nuevamente, comienzan por mi querido hermano, Sokka South. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba deprimido, y que dejó de estudiar unas semanas para cuidar de nuestra enferma mamá? Pues no resultaron ser unas cuantas semanas, esto ya se convirtió una diaria costumbre. Mamá no estaba mejorando de salud, y entonces tuvo que ser ingresada a un hospital. Eso fue malo, tanto en salud como en economía. Y digo que en economía por una simple razón: Ya que papá no estaba, no teníamos suficientes ingresos como para aquello.

Pero en fin…. En un inicio, mamá y la abuela desistieron; Gran gran le dijo a Sokka que ella se encargaría de mamá mientras él continuaba sus estudios, pero Sokka, como el buen chico que es, se negó a la idea de abandonarlas, dejó sus estudios, y consiguió un empleo. Ahora, Sokka cuida de mamá y la visita en el hospital por las mañanas, y en las tardes nos la deja a la abuela y a mí, para poder irse a su turno de trabajo. Mi hermano trabaja ahora en una carnicería; y siempre que regresa a casa, su desagradable aroma a animales y carne fresca nos inunda las fosas nasales.

Frecuentemente trae té y hierbas medicinales, y a veces se da el lujo de conseguirnos un festín para cenar. Pero eso a mí no me satisface, porque lo hace ¿A cambio de qué? ¿A qué precio, su educación, su futuro, su salud? De verdad no me importaría no comer todo eso un par de días, o hasta más, lo que más desearía yo es poder ver el rostro de mi hermano sin esas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su barba creciente sin afeitar. Pero bueno, nosotros siempre intentamos apoyarlo.

Yue lo anima, juntas trabajamos en hacerle reír, y Gran gran, cuando puede, le cocina sus platillos favoritos. Zuko, mi amigo, se encarga de llevarlo a distraerse y divertirse sanamente: y no todo es malo, la mayoría de veces lo logramos.

…jaja… recuerdo bastante gracioso la primera vez que él entró a casa del trabajo. Sokka sintió lástima de un pobrecillo animal, y juró que sería vegetariano el resto de su vida. Le asqueaba ver y oler la carne… ¡Qué ironía! Claro que solo duró algo cerca de un día; y Yue rió como loca aquella vez.

Y ya que hablamos de Yue, pues ha estado muchísimo mejor en estos días. No digo que todo sea de color rosa para su vida, pero ya la he escuchado reír libremente en más de una ocasión. Su rostro ahora es libre de todo signo de desvelo, y sus calificaciones, con un poco de mi ayuda, subieron y mejoraron. Ella dice que es para honrar a su hermanita; quien por cierto es parte de una asombrosa noticia. Yue ahora se ha vuelto una fuerte y valiente guerrera, puede lidiar con casi todo lo que estorbe su felicidad….

Lamentablemente digo casi todo, porque el asunto de sus padres parece no dejarla en paz. Ellos vinieron un par de días cuando ocurrió lo del coma de la Bei Fong menor, más aún así, con todos sus trabajos pendientes, debieron marcharse una semana después. Siempre que pueden se comunican con Yue; y ya le dijeron miles de veces que si no continúan trabajando perderán todos sus bienes y no podrán pagar lo del hospital. Yo sé que mi amiga, la de cabellos blancos, comprende toda la situación, pero aún así entristece cuando pasan un par de días y ellos no dan señales de poder llamar.

Pero incluso con todos estos líos que parecen de historia de ficción, querido diario mío, puedo asegurarte de que vivo con la esperanza de que todo pronto habrá de mejorar. Yo, Katara South, creo que pronto la luz iluminará en la vida de todos mis amigos y familia; pero que para mí, habrá doble ilusión. Siempre.

No digo con esto que no me haya involucrado en todos estos asuntos, ni tampoco que no me importaran o me afectaran alguna vez; es solo que ya te he dicho incontables veces, que yo tengo mi propio rayito de sol desde hace mucho. Y tú sabes perfectamente, diario mío, que ese rayito no es nada más que Aang… Otro asunto que, si se tratase de historias alegres, no ganaría un premio dorado.

A mi querido niño le han herido su pequeño y frágil corazón. Él había caído enamorado de una linda chica, la hermana menor de Suki, nuestra adorable Ty Lee… Ella, por supuesto no quiso nada con él y no correspondió sus sentimientos; por lo tanto el pobre llegó con los gestos más tristes y defraudados que jamás, en toda mi vida, le vi. Entonces me percaté de algo: hace tiempo me prometí impedir asuntos como aquellos y cuidarlo; pero al parecer no lo he logrado tanto como había esperado. Por ello decidí algo, y jamás, en mis catorce años de edad, estuve tan segura como ahora. Le confesaré a Aang mis sentimientos por él.

Pero… diario mío, ¿Acaso creíste que esto era lo más esencial? Por supuesto que no. Y es que lo mejor que ha pasado en este tiempo que me ausenté a mis escrituras, fue que ¡Toph Bei Fong ha despertado otra vez! y SE SIENTE TAN BIEN DECIRLE A LA ENFERMEDAD QUE HA LLEGADO EL FIN DEL JUEGO. Eso nos alegró bastante a todos, y por eso, para celebrar, Yue, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Aang y yo iremos el otro mes de vacaciones a la playa de la isla Ember. No podemos ir aún porque ella aún no está del todo bien… su visión a veces es muy borrosa, y se marea constantemente al caminar.

Bien, eso ha sido todo en este tiempo. Pero volveré con noticias nuevas mañana, cuando obtenga la respuesta de Aang hacia mi confesión. Ya leerás de mí, pero por hoy acabé.

**_-Katara-_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Y bien, que les pareció? Merece un review? Y gracias a mi único review de la vez pasada… espero recibir más o esta historia acabará muy pronto. _**

**_Bye byeee! :* _**


End file.
